A God at School
by xXshinigamixinxtrainingXx
Summary: After the battle with Set, Sadie goes back to school. What happens when Anubis shows up? Sanubis! R&R! changed my penname it used to be OlympianGrl.
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't think there was enough Sanubis in the red pyramid! Enjoy!**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

I sigh and slam my locker shut. One day you save the world the next you're stuck back in school. I walk down the hall towards Mr. Engle's room. As soon as I walk in I am tackled by a swarm of hugs.

"Sadie! You're back!" I realize it's Liz and Emma.

"Liz, Emma! I missed you guys!" I hug back. Just then the bell rings and Mr. Engle walks in.

"Ah, Sadie I see you're back. Please take a seat next to Liz." I took my seat next to her and take out my notebook.

"Where were you?" Liz whispers.

"I'll tell you at free period."

^^^^^^^  
^^^^)))'^^^

It's finally free period and Liz and Emma are already at our usual spot under the big oak tree behind the school I guess I should tell you about my mates. First of all, they are boy crazy! Emma is crazy about gossip. If there is a break up, make up or drama of any kind she's the first to know. Liz is crazy in her own way. She is a bit unpredictable.

"So, where were you the last week?" Emma asked almost ready to explode. I shrug,

"I was visiting my uncle Amos in the US with Carter."

"Oooo, Carter! Is he still hot?" Liz squeals.

"For the last time my brother isn't 'hot'," I say, disgusted. "But I suppose so. He hasn't changed much." One fuzzy photo of me and Carter and they think that my bother's the best thing since microwave popcorn!

"Well did you meet any boys on your trip?" Emma asked. I thought about Anubis. He and I would never have a chance together, he was a god and I was mortal. I sighed.

"No. Not anyone."

"Come on Sadie, I know that look."

"Fine, let me rephrase that. No one I'll have chance with. But it's no big deal." I shrug it off and go back to my old self. Just then the bell rang; we walk back to class and grab our seats just as Mrs. Smith walks into the room. Liz slips me a note.

_Hair color?_

_**Black.**_

_Eyes?_

_**Chocolate brown.**_

_Good looking?_

_**Definitely.**_

My thoughts wander back to Anubis, his perfect eyes, unruly, black hair…

"Class," I snap back to a not as beautiful reality. "This is Anubis Black. He's new here so please make him fell welcome." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Standing in front of the class was Anubis. **(A/N DUHHH)** I could hear the girls around me whispering and giggling about how cute he was.

"Please take a seat." Says Mrs. Smith said motioning towards the empty seat next to me. Anubis took his seat and winked at me but I was already glaring at him. I hadn't for gotten about the "sharp tongue" comment. A paper slips onto my desk:

_Why the face?_

_**Fear of sharp tongue?**_

_So that's what this is about._

_**Naturally.**_

_Oh, Sadie._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great reviews! **

A

N

U

B

I

S

Sadie was being ridiculous. I can't believe she was still holding that ageist me. Mrs. Smith was rambling on about or homework as the bell rang. I had to push through the crowd of students to get to Sadie.

"Sadie you're being ridiculous."

"I don't care! You said I had a _sharp tongue_!" she snapped back.

"I still fear that you know."I responded casually.

"You are impossible!" she said as she walked ahead to join her friends.

S

A

D

I

E

I caught up with Liz and Emma.

"He is impossible!" I screamed.

"Who?" asked Emma, "The new kid? He's super cute!

"Yeah, he looks like your type Sadie."

"Yes him! He's rude, insufferable, incredibly hot, sarcastic, self-important…" I could go on all day.

"Wait what did he do to you? And did you say incredibly hot?" Emma asked with a puzzled face.

"Wouldn't you like know?"

"Yes, I would." Liz said.

"Well why don't you go ask him!" I shouted. My temper was rising.

"Ok we will," they said as they turned to go look for Anubis. They will use any excuse to talk at a guy I suppose.

L

I

Z

"Hey, Anubis, right?" asked Emma.

"Yeah." He said cautiously. "Why?"

"We're friends of Sadie. We were wondering why she was so mad at you because she wouldn't tell us. I mean, what could you have done to her when she just met you a few minuets ago?" I said.

"Well, we didn't just meet." He said. I could tell Emma was totally absorbed in what he was saying. God he was hot! "We met when she was on vacation and I said she had a sharp tongue and she got mad at me."

"Wait, you didn't just meet?" I asked.

"No, but it's no that big of a deal. Sadie is just overreacting." He shrugged.

"Well, thanks anyway!" I said walking off.

"Wow do you think that's who Sadie was talking about on her vacation?" Emma said.

"Don't be silly, of coarse that's who!" I say.

"Ok just clarifying." She responds "What was she talking about 'she doesn't have a chance with him'. Oh, please they are so meant to be!"

"I know! They must be together!"

"Let's go talk to Sadie," Says Emma.

"I agree, come on!" I say as we go to find Sadie.

**I loved this chapter! I hope you liked it to! I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can! Review! No flames please.**

**~~~Olympiangrl~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was just at the Thanksgiving day parade in Philadelphia and it started snowing and raining and my hands are num so I have no idea how I'm typing this so sorry if some spelling is wrong.**

S

A

D

I

E

_I'm overreacting___I thought. I know I should go apologize but I couldn't and I know why. I won't say it.

But I should.

I can't.

Wow, am I really arguing with myself? I have officially lost it. I need to apologize to Anubis. I was about to get up when someone behind me said,

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" It was Liz and Emma.

"Listen," Liz said. "you have to make up with Anubis."

"Well if you let me go I was just going to do that." I say standing up.

"Ok! Have fun!" Emma calls after me as I walk in the direction of Anubis. I walk up behind him and tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey Sadie." He says spinning around to face me.

"Um, Anubis, I was wondering if you could forgive me for the sharp tongue thing. I was overreacting." I said. I could feel my face turning red.

"Yes I forgive you. Now, can we try to be friends without fighting ever other second?" he answers.

"Sure," I say laughing. "But why are you here if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, I'm here to watch you for lord Osiris." He said like it was no big deal.

"Great. Dad got me a babysitter!" I say sarcastically.

"Hey it's not so bad, at least it's not Ammit."

"Ha ha, very funny, well, see you later," _bringggg…_ I walk off to my next class.

I'm sitting at my desk when Emma slips me a note.

_How did it go?_

_**Fine **_

_Did you apologize?_

_**Yeah **_

_Good. Now you guys can be friends again!_

_**What do mean again?**_

_Anubis told us you met before._

_**He did?**_

_Yeah, that's true right?_

_**Yes**_

I sigh. I guess the cat's out of the bag.

**Sorry for the short chapter but my hands are hurting me!**

**~~~Olympiangrl~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry about not updating for awhile but I have a case of writers block! **

**So if you could give me some ideas that would be awesome!**

**Thank you!**

**~~Olympiangrl~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank MelRose520,** **A fEaRlEsS mEsS, CheyRainAwesomeness, The Not So Goddess and deepoblivion99** **for the awesome ideas for the chapter and for curing my writers block! Some of the Ideas will be used in later chapters too. Love ya! **

S

A

D

I

E

I walked into school and you'll never guess who was talking to Liz and Emma!

Carter!

I can only imagine what they said to him (flirting, no doubt) because the look on his face was priceless! I wish that I had a camera.

My second thought was _bloody hell! What's Carter doing here?_

I decided to save him from the awkwardness of being hit on by my mates.

"Carter what are you doing here?" I hiss, "You're supposed to be in New York!"

"Well, er, you see I'm having trouble finding blood of the pharaohs so I'm taking a break to go to school." He said.

"But why this school? Can't you be home schooled like before? Bloody hell Carter, there are tons of schools in New York! You could have gone to one of those!" I wasn't sure why I was mad at him, but I was. Maybe I just didn't want him to know that Anubis was here. Scratch that, I think dad got me another babysitter! So I ask,

"Are you here because dad sent you?"

"No! Trust me, the last thing I want to do is watch you for anyone!"

For some reason I believed him. "Fine."

E

M

M

A

Wow. Carter is even hotter in person. Now he's going to school here! Could this year get any better? Now all we need to do is get Sadie and Anubis together! Here comes Sadie, time to move away from super, mega, foxy, awesome hot brother to my bffl Liz.

"Soooo… what's your plan?" I ask.

"Well, there's the snow ball coming up."

The snow ball is a dance our school has every winter.

"Good! We need to get him to ask her! Or vise versa." I grin. This was going to be the best snow ball ever!

A

N

U

B

I

S

Sadie looked amazing. I know I'm not supposed to like Lord Osiris' daughter, but I can't help it. I was day dreaming about her when her friends walked up to me.

"You need to ask Sadie to the snow ball," one of them asked. I think it was Liz.

"What's the snow ball?"

"You don't know? It's the winter dance!" said the other girl. She has to be Emma. "It's only the biggest event of the year!"

"Um, okay, I'll ask Sadie to the snow ball." I was going to ask her anyway.

"Good, but I would hurry. I've heard that Will Saltsburg was going to ask her."

Now I have to find Sadie.

**Chow for now!**

**~~Olympiangrl~~**


	6. Chapter 6

S

A

D

I

E

BRIIINNGGG! The final bell rang. Everyone pretty much exploded out of their seats trying to get out of the classroom. _Sigh._

It's the same everyday. As I walk into the halls I get pulled into the flow of traffic. I struggled to get past the wave of students going in the opposite direction, slowly making my way towards my locker.

I made it to my locker without being trampled (It has happened. Don't ask.) When I got to my locker I realized someone was waiting for me. Anubis.

"Hey Sadie…." he looked nervous. "Um, d-do you want to go to t-the snow ball with me?"

"YES! Who else would I go with?" oh my god! I'm going to the dance with a GOD! Did you hear me world? A GOD! And I'm not the one who asked him!

((Later at the mall))

Ever since Anubis asked me to the dance I have been grinning like an idiot.

"Sadie Kane is finally in love!" Liz said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Now I just need Carter to ask me and everything will be perfect!"

"Good luck with that," I mumbled under my breath. As far as I know, Carter thinks that they're creepy stalkers. "He already has a girl friend."

"He does? Oh no! Who is she?" Emma apparently heard me.

"Zia Rashad."**(A/N Spelling?)**

"Never heard of her," Liz mumbled, very bummed out.

"Oh, she doesn't go to this school. She lives in Egypt," At least I think she's in Egypt.

"Fine."

We were shopping for an outfit for the dance. So far we haven't found anything.

"Let's try that shop," Emma pointed to a small boutique in the corner of the mall that I have never seen before.

We walked into the store and tried on multiple dresses. Emma found a pale pink dress that draped down to her ankles. Liz found a dress that was strapless and only went down to her knees, the color was midnight blue.

I just kept looking and looking but none of the dresses suited me. I felt like I had tried on all of the dresses in the tiny boutique. Finally, I had found one.

**That's it! The story has been discontinued!**

**Just kidding! I love you all!**

**~~Olympiangrl~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the correct spelling of Zia's name. I didn't have my book with me at the time because I was in the car. I didn't tell you what Sadie's dress looked like in the last chapter for a reason. Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

C

A

R

T

E

R

Wow, Sadie was right about her friends. Very, very crazed. Sadie was out dress shopping with her crazed friends, having a good time while I was sitting on a bench outside of Dairy Queen eating ice cream and sulking. I miss Zia so much.

CRASH! A girl that was obviously in a hurry ran around the corner away from the source of the noise. The girl had tan skin and dark hair. Her eyes were rimed with kohl and were an intimidating gold color. Zia!

I ran to meet her, but she just grabbed my arm and ran. My first thought was, _what are we running from? _My second thought was, _OW! Zia has a tight grip! _

We ran and ran until my arm started to turn purple.

"We should be safe here." Zia pulled me into the ally between what looked like a drugstore and some kind of clothing store.

"What were we running from?" I said. I flexed my arm as it tuned back to its normal color.

"Nothing important." We just leaned against the brick wall, trying to catch our breath. "Listen, Carter, I have to try to blend with you and Sadie. The house knows that I'm hosting a god and have monsters and magicians coming after me."

"Alright, let's go to the mall."

S

A

D

I

E

After we went shopping for dresses, we stopped at a stand that was selling fruit smoothies.

"SADIE!"

"Bloody hell, Carter, don't do that!" gasping after he ran up behind me.

"Look, Zia is back. She needs to blend in with us at school 'cause the house is after her for, you know, the whole hosting a goddess thing." I look over Carter's shoulder and see Zia looking down at a man with a very odd expression. She obviously never been to a mall and the man was trying to sell her something.

Carter walked over to her and said something to the man. Probably: 'Sorry. Not interested.' or something like that.

"Oh boy we have a lot of work to do!" I say when Carter walks back over with Zia. "And you're not going to be much of a help either seeing that you have been home schooled for most of your life. Okay let's do it!"

**Thank you for reading. Review!**

**~~~Olympiangrl~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is sorta short but it's midnight and I'm tired!**

S

A

D

I

E

This is going to be harder than I thought. Zia was clueless about how school worked. She didn't get the changing of classes of the lunch lines. No matter how man times I tried to explain it, she just didn't understand. Carter wasn't the best help but he was something. He knew how school worked and how to fit in. it was a good thing my school had uniforms or both Carter and Zia would be teased to no end.

Tomorrow was Monday so I had to work fast. We went to a store that sold uniforms for our school and stopped by the mall to get make-up remover. After hours of scrubbing kohl, polishing and beauty-fiying Zia's appearance, she looked ready.

"Perfect," I said, stepping back to admire my work. Carter was practically drooling and Zia looked uncomfortable.

"Are you sure this is what people wear?" Zia asked looking down at her new uniform. It had a solid color black shirt and a purple and yellow skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. And to top off the look, some black flats.

"Positive, you look bloody brilliant!"

*The Next Day*

"Hey Sadie! Who's your friend?" Liz walked up to me.

"This is Zia, Carter's unofficial girlfriend!" I say dramatically, flinging my arms out towards Zia like I was presenting a prize on a game show. Zia blushed and responded with a "He's not my boyfriend!" she was trying to sound stern but she was blushing too hard.

"Oh come on, the poor boy is head over heals over you! You obviously like him, you're just in denial!" I crossed my arms and looked at her with a you-know-I'm-right look on my face. She made a small, squeaky 'hmph' sound and walked off (probably trying to find Carter).

"I thought you said she was in Egypt," said an unenthusiastic Liz. She wasn't very pleased that Carter's soon to be girlfriend was here, ruining her nonexistent chance with him.

"She was, but now she came to live with Carter and I." Just then Emma ran towards us.

"Do you think I could sleep over your house tonight, Sadie?" Emma asked politely. "My mum and dad are going out."

"Sure you can, Em! Hey Liz, you can come to. It's been so long since we've had a proper sleep over!" I said, remembering the days before all of this magic crap! This is gonna be great!

**Sorry for the wait but my laptop was taken away from me for a few days. Next chapter- Sleep over at the Kane's with Liz, Emma, Carter, Sadie, Zia and a surprise guest that you could probably guess who! What do you think will happen?**

**~~OlympianGrl~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, first of all this was a much longer wait than I intended it to be. I was on vacation for a week at Blearwater Beach and two days at universal, Wizarding World of Harry Potter! Which was super authentic (and crowded). And then my laptop charger broke AND my ipod touch fell into the toilet and shut down. So now I'm typing on my super slow computer. On the bright side I got Sirius Black's wand. **

**P.S. I know that the throne of fire *SPOILER* the way Zia was found was a bit different than in my story and Sadie likes Walt and Anubis but I'm not changing it now! :P**

**P.P.S. I have a new poll on profile about the couples in TKC. Please check it out! **

**Now that my rant is over, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that you recognize.**

S

A

D

I

E

**((at the Kane's house))**

It is the night of the sleep-over and Liz and Emma have not arrived yet. What have I gotten myself into!

_DING-DONG_

Here they come! I grimaced as a bundle of sleeping bags, fuzzy pillows and cheeseball movies (AKA chick flicks) came tumbling into the living room. Carter and Zia looked up from the spell book they had been studying and hastily stuffed it under the couch that they were sitting on.

"Sadie!" Liz squealed. "Come on! I have something to tell you." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the other side of the hallway to my room. She shoved me in and slammed the door.

"Okay, guess what," she looked at me with her serious face. "Josh Lane asked me to the dance!" her serious face disappeared and was replaced by a huge smile.

"Oh my G, really!" Emma squealed.

"That's great Liz!" I got off my bed to hug her. Josh Lane was the boy she had been crushing on since 3rd grade (besides Carter of course).

"Now it's Emma's turn to get a date," Liz smirked at her quiet friend. She just shrugged and turned away.

I heard the door bell ring again but I ignored it.

"Sadie! Door!" Carter was obviously too lazy to get it himself.

"Coming! Honestly Carter, can't you get the door yourself?" I rolled my eyes and walked over to the front room and unlocked the door. Standing there was… you guessed it, Anubis. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Lord Osiris told me to keep an eye on your, err, 'sleepover'," said the death god, putting air quotes with his fingers around sleepover. I forgot how little he knew about the modern world.

"Dad doesn't even trust me enough to have a bloody sleepover! Great," I mumbled under my breath but Anubis, being his irritating self, heard me and responded, "Your mother tried to talk him out of it but he wanted to make sure there wasn't any boys coming."

"Technically, you are a boy."

He just shrugged, "can I come in?"

"Fine"

"Sadie, who's at the door?" Damn it! I forgot about Liz and Emma. When they walked in the room and saw Anubis they looked rather surprised.

"Anubis, you know Emma and Liz. Apparently he is staying here for a bit." I glared at him and he just gave me a look that said that it wasn't his falt that he was here. His eyes made me melt a bit and I blushed and looked down like the floor was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well," I said , still looking at the carpet, "let's go." This could only end in disaster.

Carter and Zia were now watching tv as we entered the living room. "Well, Carter it seems that we have a surprise guest from dear old dad."

He looked up and saw Anubis. "This can only end in disaster."

"That's what I said!" Liz and Emma looked at us quizzically, obviously confused. Then Liz looked between me and Anubis and Cater and Zia and ginned her famous grin. Oh gods, help us!

Emma seemed to have thought the same thing because they shouted at the same time, "Truth or Dare!"

**Review!**

**~OlympianGirl~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I'm back! :D**

S

A

D

I

E

Shit. The worst possible thing for Liz to say is Truth or Dare. The way they play it doesn't make it anymore enjoyable.

"Here are the rules!" Emma said. "If you refuse to answer a truth of do a dare, you will have to take one article of clothing off! Bracelets, watches, jewelry, and hair ties do not count! Isn't that right Liz!" Shit.

"Yup! Now sit!"

We all plopped down on to the floor in a circle. I swear my face was ether deathly pale or red as a tomato! ((you choose)) Liz started.

"Um… Sadie!"

"Truth."

"Okay… hmm, what was one lie you told someone?" I thought about the gods and all that Egyptian magic, but I decided to leave it.

"That Gran's biscuits were good. They are horrid! Have you ever tried them?" I winced at the memory of Gran's cooking. "Carter, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who would you date in the school?" he glanced at Zia before answering.

"Zia," he looked at his feet blushing like mad, while Zia was suddenly fascinated by a spot on the rug. (She was just as red as Carter.)

"Zia, Truth or dare," said Carter, looking up from the floor.

"I choose dare."

O-okay, go outside and mach down the road, singing loudly," Zia looked horrified.

"Fine!" She walked outside and started singing 'who you are' by Jessie J at the top of her lungs. She got a lot of strange looks, but by the end of the song I was laughing so hard that I could barely breathe.

"That was bloody brilliant!" I choked out as I rolled on the floor, laughing my ass off.

"Fine! Anubis, truth or dare?"

"Umm… Truth." He grinned, I saw something materialize behind his back. The feather of truth.

"Who was your first crush?" Zia obviously knew the answer already.

Anubis blushsed, "I'd rather not answer that…"

"All right then, take something off," said Liz.

Unlucky for him he forgot his jacket. He peeled off his shirt to reveal rock hard abs. I blushed and Liz and Em looked like their eyes were about to pop out of their heads.

"Sadie, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to… continuously talk for 3 minutes."

"Nooo! Anubis what have you done?" Carter looked horrified.

"Did you know this one time, I spilled my purple hair dye on muffin and…" I continued on like this for 3 more minutes. By the end of that dare Carter and Anubis were on the floor, groaning.

"Please, shoot me now!" Carter said.

"that was one of the biggest mistakes of my life!" Anubis was holding his ears.

"Fine. I'll give the turn to Emma because I can't think of anything," which was surprising because truth of dare is my game.

"Okayyyy… Anubis truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I Dare you to kiss Sadie."

**OMG! The cover and the first chapter of the Son of Neptune came out and I'm psyched! Did you know Percy has a panda pillow pet? (Try saying that 10 times fast!) So do I! (Sure, call me crazy!) The best part is he can still remember Annabeth!**


	11. Chapter 11

"_I dare you to kiss Sadie."_

S

A

D

I

E

The look on our faces must have been pretty hilarious, because Carter burst out laughing.

I mentally slapped myself and snapped out of my stunned expression and back to reality.

_I should have seen that coming. _I thought.

Anubis seemed to be taking a bit longer than I did to come around from the shock of the random dare that Emma gave him; kissing me. He had better kiss me because the other option will leave him only in his boxers, and I don't think that I am so repulsive that he would rather walk around in his underwear. I hope.

We kind of just stared at each other for a while, trying to figure out what to do until Liz said,

"Well, get on with it! What are you waiting for?"

I knew what he was waiting for, he was thinking about what my dad would do if he kissed me. I leaned in and…

"_Don't worry, I wont tell dad. If he finds out anyway I'll help you out." _He nodded. Ha! Did they seriously think that I was going to make the first move? It's his dare! You should have seen the look on Liz and Em's face when I leaned in and only whispered instead of kissing him.

Finally he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was every thing I dreamed about and more. His lips were softer than they looked. Anubis was hesitant at first, but he got more confident towards the end and allowed himself to open his mouth a little. Then all too soon he pulled away. Carter looked uncomfortable and a tad angry, Emma beamed and Liz was almost jumping out of her seat. Zia just looked like she disapproved of this whole thing, and looked at Anubis like he should know better. But I was too happy to care.

L

I

Z

E

M

M

A

C

A

R

T

E

R

…Grr?

Z

I

A

Anubis should know better! Kissing humans like that. What would Osiris say if he found out…

S

A

D

I

E

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I say, standing up.

The door swings open and there was…

**Oooo… who do you think it is? To bad cuz you're not going to know for at least week. I'm off to camp! With no electronics! Nooooooooooooooo!**

**The new Harry potter move was great! The battle wasn't exactly like the book but it was good anyway. I only have one thing to say, RON IS NOT FAT WHEN HE GROWS UP! (stupid movie makers.) Anyway, my point is, the movie was super, mega, foxy, awesome, hot! (yay for avpm!) **

**See ya in a week!**

**~OG~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooooo sorry for not updating sooner but it was the last mmonth of summer and my computer had a virus then I went to camp again and then I went to the shore and then I went on a cruise to Alaska and now I'm back and school has started and im reeealy busy. For some reason in the last chap Liz and Emma's POV didn't come up. Liz was thinking OMGOMGOMG over and over. Emma was thinking YESYESYES over and over. Sorry 'bout that if some of you were wondering what they were thinking.**

**Good job to ****Miss Smiley for guessing the mystery person.**

_The door swings open and there was…_

S

A

D

I

E

The pizza man. **(A/N haha and you thought it was going to be their dad.) **

"Good, the pizza is here," Liz jumps up off the floor and hands the guy a twenty and sets the pizza in the middle of our circle.

"Liz, why did you order pizza?"

"I was hmpry!" She responded, already shoving pizza down her throat.

Anubis cleared his throat, "Well, um, I kind of have to get back to work. Your guys dad said he wanted to talk to me."

Oops.

As he turned to go, I sent him an apologetic look. I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble. I take a piece of pizza and turn back to the circle.

"Well I think we should get some sleep. Emma and Liz, come on to my room, Night everybody."

I walk down the hall to my room, flip on the light and flop myself on my bed.

"Looks like someone's got it bad…" Liz says as she sits next to me.

"Why so tense? You just kissed a complete GOD!" Emma says.

"You have no idea," I mumble under my breath. If only she knew how true that statement was.

"Soooooooo…" said Liz. "How was it?" I just stare at her like she had two heads. "What, I want to know if he was good."

"He was great, happy?"

"Well if he was so good than why are you so stressed?"

"I'm NOT stressed!"

"Fine, whatever you say."

"I'm not stressed, just worried."

"About what?"

"Nothing," It was no use trying to explain to Liz. My dad was going to blow Anubis to smithereens. **(A/N that's such a funny word. Hehe.) **I grab my iPod and cranked up the volume. I needed something to cheer me up, this was a sleepover after all. _Regina Spektor has a lot of happy songs. Lets see…On the Radio, Eet, Dance Anthem of the 80's! _This was one of the weirdest songs I have ever heard, **(A/N No joke, go look it up.) **but I love it. Liz, Emma and I all lay down to go to bed. I stare at the ceiling thinking about Anubis until I hear Liz's snoring and Emma's heavy breathing. It seems like ages, but eventually, I close my eyes and go to sleep.

**Again, sooo sorry for the long break. I've been working a lot on DeviantArt now that my scanner has been fixed. Link to the account on my profile. **

**~OlympianGrl~**


End file.
